


pretty

by Cattynoirs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattynoirs/pseuds/Cattynoirs
Summary: When Lance and Keith come to part, only one of them will make it out alive. Who will regret their choices? Who will accept their fate?Wherein Lance, alone and vulnerable, breaks up with Keith-- And regrets it.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)





	pretty

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._

It happened there, in front of the classroom. Keith caught with his pants down, tail practically folded between his legs, as Shiro slammed into him again and again and again. Tore his big fat cock in and out of keith's cute little asshole again and again and again, and Keith loved it. 

Before them, Lance McClain sat and watched it all go down. The boy he'd just broken up with revealed to have been sleeping with his teacher, and beloved mentor, the entire time. 

Do you regret it now, McClain? Keith thought, smirk on his lips. For Keith had never been abusive from the start. It was Lance who he'd always been indulging-- Lance in his ever constant pestering and bullying-- Until the time Shiro might return to him, and they could be together once more. 

It was only all the more delicious to see the tears streaming down his face as Keith moaned and screamed with every thrust and grunt Shiro buried into his cute little asshole. 

It was just deserts. Play stupid games, get stupid prizes.

The meaning was painfully clear. 

_Play with my feelings_

_I'll play with yours._


End file.
